


Return Flight

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: “You’re lucky I’m a veterinarian.”The bird woman made a low, cooing noise like a dove in response.“That crash landing would’ve been fatal in any other back garden in this neighbourhood.”The bird woman blinked her big, black eyes at Sophie.





	Return Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eida/gifts).



“You’re lucky I’m a veterinarian.”

The bird woman made a low, cooing noise like a dove in response.

“That crash landing would’ve been fatal in any other back garden in this neighbourhood.”

The bird woman blinked her big, black eyes at Sophie.

To be honest, she wasn’t sure why she thought it was a woman. There were no breasts, no obviously wide hips, but there was something, _something_ about the bland, grayish brown colouration of the plumage – cryptic colouration, she reminded herself – that seemed suggestive of the female avian sex.

“Well, go ahead. I’ve removed the splints.”

The bird woman hesitated.

“It’s all right. Go ahead,” Sophie repeated, trying to be encouraging. She brushed the feathers of one wing with her fingertips. Soft as oiled silk. Lovely.

The bird woman’s wings snapped open. Sophie had just enough time to marvel at their size and their shape before, with a single, powerful, muscular leap, the bird woman launched herself into the air.

She circled high above Sophie’s back garden twice before she was gone, and Sophie watched her the whole time, telling herself that she was only tearing up because the sun was directly overhead.

Sophie sat outside for hours. The empty blue sky was gorgeous, and she felt that she ought to take advantage of the best of the day. But even after the best of the day had flown away in the bird woman’s tailwind, Sophie remained outside. Long past the time she’d normally be indoors cooking supper. Really, she thought, she ought to be working on her patient invoices—

There was a rhythmic booming sound of giant, beating wings, and the bird woman came to a graceful landing practically at Sophie’s feet. The bird woman’s mouth – for yes, she had a (very kissable) mouth, not a beak – was full of thin, flexible twigs.

“Ah, I see. You’re planning on staying awhile.”

The bird woman dropped the sticks and rubbed a downy cheek against Sophie’s.

It made Sophie smile.

And although she grumbled quite a bit more in the days to come as the nest took shape and began to crowd out her begonias, secretly, Sophie was pleased.

 

* * *

_**-fin-** _

 


End file.
